


how many hours?

by razussy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Oneshot, basically a warmup, i love them, silly filler, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: mikan and chiaki are on the phone, and they decide to play a game.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 25





	how many hours?

**Author's Note:**

> chiaki is the main hub for ships bro,, i just think she's neat jfsd this was based off dumb memes on insta

every evening, mikan and chiaki get on the phone with each other to spend a bit of time together until they rest. sometimes they sleep on call, the tiredness making them doze off before getting a chance to end it; however, for the past week, mikan has noticed a trend with this. whenever she wakes up in the early morning to her alarm clock, she notices they are still connected and hears the faint noise of clicking on what she assumes to be her gameboy. this raised concern in the ultimate nurse, knowing well that her girlfriend tends to spend hours on her different devices and games throughout the night. the lack of sleep was not healthy, and sleeping the morning away definitely was not enough to get through the day.

due to this, she had a plan to ask about it and try to convince chiaki to fix her schedule. the issue with this, though, is she did not know how to properly bring it up without causing chiaki to brush it off faster than a light turning on. tonight, mikan made it her goal to find an easy yet blunt way of telling her about the worrying situation - surely she will listen if she were to have a little fun before the topic was brought up.  
as she lied there in bed, arms wrapped around a rabbit plushie that was a surprise gift from her, mikan payed attention to the noises on the other end of the call. she recognized the tunes from one of the more recent games she consistently played, which was animal crossing, and can get an idea on when to speak up to start her plan.

once the gibberish voices from the nintendo switch was not heard anymore, she squeezed the rabbit closer to her chest. "hey, chiaki?"  
"yes, honey?" she asked, the volume of her switch lowering down to be almost mute.  
"we... we should play a game together."  
"you don't have any video games, bunny," reminded chiaki, as she turned her head in the direction of where her phone was. she is right, mikan was not the type to own anything related to the matter minus a few apps on her phone she would mess around on to pass time. she bit her bottom lip for a moment and shook her head, despite her girlfriend unable to see her do this.

"no, no- i meant like truth or dare. just for fun, nothing extreme or... you know," reasoned mikan, then waited for a response from her. she hoped this suggestion wasn't a bother, or too much of a distraction from what she was doing on her island. after a couple of seconds, her girlfriend hummed in agreement to this; it would be fun to get some random facts out of the nurse. chiaki asked the expected truth or dare as she dug up fossils in animal crossing, listening to her decide which poison to pick.  
"truth, i guess."  
"is it true that when we sneeze our hearts skip a beat?" she asked the question that always popped in her head whenever she did sneeze. it took her off guard but she let out a soft giggle to show she was listening.  
"it isn't, actually. the inhale before you sneeze does build extra pressure which causes slower blood flow and pressure, and the violent exhale releases the pressure quick enough that the blood flows back into your heart, and raises your blood pressure back to normal. it- it's just a sensation that feels like your heart is skipping a beat or stopping." she explained in a brief and easy way, hoping that satisfied her curiosity.

as always, this fascinated chiaki, and she would've loved just to sit there having her prove if things were true or a myth. a fun way to learn, in her opinion. as some rounds went on, mikan finally had the courage to bring up the real wonder that caused them to play in the first place.  
"truth or dare?" she asked, toying with her plushie's ear to give her hand something to do. she heard a quiet yawn from her girlfriend's end.  
"mm, truth."  
"how many hours of sleep did you get this week?" she asked the followup question, her tone a bit more serious than it had been. once again, there was a quiet few seconds that went by until she gave a delayed reply.  
"dare," mumbled chiaki, her answer only changed since she did not have an exact estimate. she should've guessed this was her girlfriend's intent the entire time; nurses and doctors out of all people are most concerned about getting a full night's rest.

"i dare you to go to bed," sighed mikan, as she frowned at the refusal to tell her the truth. she couldn't help feeling obligated to tell her to get off her game and sleep, and if playing any game is the only way to convince her to, then so be it. she had adjusted to the slow reactions at this point, her sleepy brain not caring; though this time she had to laugh just a bit at what she said.  
"i don't like this game, bunny."  
"i know but please... your little animal friends can wait for their buddy to give them fruit." she was practically begging, which she apologized for being possibly annoying or pushy. she began to felt bad for a moment as she held onto her rabbit, closing her eyes as she waited to get some sort of snarky comment. instead, there was sounds of movement and other soft bangs of objects - she didn't question it in case she'd prevent her from what she was doing.

chiaki got in a more comfortable position in bed, another yawn escaping from her. "then i'll just have to try and sleep earlier than usual, huh? about... four or five hours, then how ever long i sleep in the morning." she currently was not the best at math, considering mikan can read the time and notice the number estimate was off by a couple. again, she did not mention it and smiled at her girlfriend's agreement to going to bed.  
"w-well, just as long as you can get your body to rest before midnight would be wonderful. it makes me happy to know you're taking care of yourself." she commented in a softer tone, thinking if she was more quiet it could help her get in more of a tired mood.  
"mhm, i love you, honey." she told mikan before going quiet. mikan replied to this along with a 'goodnight,' not expecting chiaki to speak as there was light snoring on her end.

it did not take long for her to nod off, as well, a small smile on her face whenever she did. another success in helping chiaki out; maybe next time she can get her to bed at ten instead! that was a small hope for the future, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> the heart thing is true i was shocked when i learned abt it


End file.
